


Three AM Thoughts

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Random - Freeform, Random Encounters, Randomness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Was it the food? For whatever reason Yuuri can't sleep. He has way too much on his mind...Oneshot/drabble





	Three AM Thoughts

It was in the middle of the night. Three am, to be exact. Yuuri couldn't sleep though; he ended up having way too much on his mind. Next to him, his husband snored happily away. He was a heavy sleeper. Usually Yuuri was fine with sleeping, but tonight just wasn't the same. So there was only thing he could think of doing. 

"Hey, Vitya?" he rolled over in bed to face him, blinking in the dim light. "Are you awake...?"

He wasn't really. But he was a good husband, so he stirred ever so slightly. "Mm...what is it...?"

"I just realized that the word 'scoff' is a combination of 'snickering' and 'cough'--which is exactly what a scoff is...a snickering cough..."

There was silence for a moment. Then: "Yuuri?"

"Yeah?" he answered, looking at him. 

"I love you, but please go the fuck to sleep."


End file.
